Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,268,698 is a high-pressure discharge lamp having a discharge vessel in which a starting aid is based on a long frame wire. The starting aid is a separate component extending at the height of a capillary in the direction of the discharge vessel. The drawback of an arrangement of this kind is that the starting aid is complex and expensive to install.